Lance Godfree
by No.1 Tigger
Summary: there is a new student at Casper High, he quickly befriends Sam and Tucker but Danny has his suspicions. He brings with him new dangers that will be hiding behind every corner, will danny be able to protect his friends? from Lance's POV, pairing to be decided
1. Chapter 1, the beginning

**Hey everyone, it's been a while and most of my stories have fallen under a bridge, if you would like give a few of them a read, I would love some advice.**

**Okay here is a new story that I have been thinking about, I will try to update as soon as possible, and if it takes too long say something it will help me keep on track.**

**This story is an AU the ghosts in this story will be introduced differently than in the original story I will use some of the story but my OC's presence in this story will cause differences to occur which will also cause ghosts to be encountered and treated differently.**

**A warning, I'm not good at portraying the actions and feelings of the official characters, so they may seem very OOC, sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom, or any characters portrayed in his story.**

* * *

><p>Hi my name is Lance P. Godfree due to some peculiar circumstances at my last school I was forced to move to a place called Amity Park and today is my first day of school in their high school, Casper High.<p>

It is always hard to join a school half way through the year, I walked through the front door and saw that I was in a hall filled with lockers. I looked around and saw groups of kids my age walking around, the first group I saw had to be the popular kids, they were wearing very expensive clothes.

I walked past them and saw the band members practicing a song. I walked further down the hall hearing whispering behind me as people started noticing me. There was one last group and they were huddled around a locker.

There were four people in the group and one looked to be in trouble. I looked at the four and saw a Goth Queen who had black combat boots purple leggings a black plaid skirt a black sleeveless shirt and chin length black hair with a small ponytail. The second person in the group was a techno geek he was wearing a red beret a yellow long sleeve shirt, green cargo pants and brown boots, in his hand was an outdated PDA, and on his back was an oddly rectangular backpack. Then there was the Jock that was shoving something into the locker, he had blonde hair and was wearing a red and white football jacket with blue jeans and white shoes.

I stepped closer and saw that the something that was being pushed into the locker was a teenager who was wearing a white shirt with a red dot on it and loose blue jeans, he had red and white shoes. The teenager looked at me over the Jock's shoulder and I saw his deep blue eyes.

I placed my hand on the jock's shoulder and said, "What do you think that you are doing?"

Everyone in the hallway turned to look at what was progressing between me and the jock. The jock said, "Who do you think you are?"

I smiled and said, "My name is Lance, and I would appreciate it if you left the boy alone."

He stared at me and said, "Wait your name is Lance, seriously, that's hilarious." He started laughing really hard and started to stumble over toward the popular kids to tell them of his discovery.

I walked up to the locker and helped the blue eyed boy out of the locker. He smiled at me and said, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, may I ask for directions to the office? I need to get my schedule."

The Goth queen said, "Yeah, go to the end of the hall and turn left. It is the third door on the right."

"Thanks" I yelled as I ran down the hall.

I turned left and opened the third door on the right, inside I saw a bald man with a small beard on his chin, he wore a short sleeved blue shirt with a black tie and grey plaid pants, and he had black shoes and was presently bending over digging in a drawer of the desk that dominated the small room.

I coughed quite loudly and he jerked up quickly, he looked at me with a confused expression on his face and asked, "Who are you?"

I smiled and said, "I am the new student, Lance Godfree."

"AH! It is nice to finally meet you, you may call me Mr. Lancer." he said as he started rummaging through the drawer again. He came back up a moment later holding a file in his hand. He opened the file and said, "Let's see, first off you have moved to Amity Park from Virginia yes?"

"Yes sir."

"And you have achieved a 4.0 GPA throughout middle school, do you plan on keeping your grades at that level?" Mr. Lancer asked.

I shook my head and said, "I will try, but I will not make a promise that I may break."

"And why would you not keep your grades at your previous standard?" Mr. Lancer inquired.

I looked at the file in his hand and said, "Read the rest of that file and you will understand the difficulties of keeping my grades up."

He looked at the file and continued to read aloud, "You were the model student until… Oh, oh my. I understand completely, it would be best if you kept this from the other students for the time being. I will discuss this predicament with the principal, in the meantime, try to make friends. And if you need to let off some steam there is an open spot on the football team that could help you."

I heard a shrill ringing noise coming from the speaker above the door and realized that it was already time for class. I nodded to Mr. Lancer and said, "I'll join the football team sometime next week after I have settled in a little."

Mr. Lancer clapped his hands together as if he was happy and said, "I have to head to class now, and so do you, I'll call Dash down to bring you to your first class of the day," he looked at the schedule in his hand and said, "Biology."

Mr. Lancer handed me the schedule then pressed a button on his desk and said, "Dash Baxter please come to the office for a moment."

Not even a minute later the blonde Jock from earlier came barging into the office yelling, "What did Fentina say about me this time?"

Mr. Lancer waved to me and said, "Dash meet Mr. Godfree, starting next week he will be the new linebacker for your football team. Would you be willing to lead him to class?"

The Jock, Dash, turned to me and a smile crossed his face, he said in a slightly surprise voice, "Follow me Lance, if you're going to be on _my_ football team then you should know a few things about this school. Follow my advice and you will be popular by the end of the day."

He turned his back to me and led the way to the biology room talking about the hierarchy of Casper High. I shook my head and thought, 'He probably doesn't know what hierarchy means.'

I walked into the room and there were only two seats open, one next to the three I had met in the hall earlier and one with the 'popular kids'. Dash walked toward his seat and the teacher directed me to introduce myself. I stood in front of the class and said, "My name is Lance Godfree, it is nice to meet all of you." I turned to the professor and asked. "Is that all?"

He smiled and said, "Would you mind helping me demonstrate the lesson today?"

I smiled the smallest smile I could and said, "I'm sorry but I can't help, not today at least, I'm a little behind do to my late start in school."

He sighed and nodded then he turned to class and asked, "Is there anyone else who would be willing to help me demonstrate today's lesson?" I walked towards the open chair next to the Goth and the techno geek.

I sat down and the Goth's hand shot into the air and said, "I volunteer."

A scared look crossed the teachers face and he asked, "Anyone, anyone at all?"

The girl scowled, obviously anger. No one else raised their hand to volunteer, he turned to the board and said, "Oh well, another day passes when No one is willing to help with my lesson."

The girl was fuming, blue eyed teen said to her, "Sam calm down, you know why he won't let you help."

The Goth, Sam, turned her glare to the blue eyed teen, he raised his hands in surrender. I turned to Sam and asked, "What is this lesson about anyway?"

She turned to me as said, "It is to describe the cruel dissection of frogs that will occur next month."

My face paled and I asked in a very quiet voice, "We're going to dissect frogs?"

A smile crossed her face and she declared, "Not if I have anything to say about it, it is cruel and inhuman."

I felt someone touch my arm and ask, "Are you sorry you asked Sam about the lesson?"

I looked at him then I shook my head trying to get the thought of the dissection out of my head. The teacher had a poster of a frog on the board and was saying, "You would make an incision here, and pull back the skin like so." He demonstrated pulling back the skin by pulling a layer of the poster aside to reveal to organs of the frog.

All of a sudden I was no longer in the biology room I was in my house tied to a chair as I was forced to watch as my family was tortured and then brutally slaughtered by a man that I had trusted, my neighbor, my best friend.

He turned to me covered in blood, the blood of my mother, father, and sister. He walked towards me, as he got closer, my anguish, my pain, my sadness turned into a blinding rage. I broke free of the restraints and charged at my best friend. I tackled him to the ground and yelled into his face, "You MURDEROUR, you took their lives, they were innocent. I will not forgive you, I will never forgive you."

A hand grabbed my shoulder and suddenly I was back in the classroom but I wasn't in my chair I was on top of my biology teacher my hands clutching tightly to his shirt. I got up and turned around to see the whole class staring at me, shocked that I had just attacked the teacher. Then came what I did not expect, the applause from the only person that looked like I had just done something great. Sam, she was clapping her hands as if I had just run the winning touchdown.

Then what was even more surprising, everyone started clapping. I stood there dumbfounded, the teacher stood up and glared at me, the he said over the clapping, "Grab your stuff, we are heading to the principal's office NOW!"

I grabbed my bag and followed the teacher out of the classroom, then the short distance down the hall to the principal's office. The biology teacher opened the door and directed me to enter the office in front of him. I walked in and heard the door slam as the biology teacher followed me in, He said to the flustered Principal, "Ms. Ishiyama this young man assaulted me on his first day of school, I expect him to be punished accordingly."

He turned as if preparing to leave, he sat down in a chair next to the door to watch. Ms. Ishiyama asked, "Why did you assault your teacher?"

I looked her in the eyes and said, "Post traumatic stress syndrome, otherwise known as PTSD."

The Biology teacher scoffed and said, "I've only ever heard that soldiers in the army get PTSD, there is nothing that could have been that traumatic in you short life to cause PTSD."

I looked at Ishiyama as if my teacher hadn't spoken and said, "Have you read my file, and the circumstances for which I have come to this city?"

She blinked and picked up the file on her desk and said, "Mr. Lancer dropped it off earlier, I was just getting to… Oh my," she looked up at me with pity in her eyes and asked, "What provoked the episode?"

I smiled and said, "He was demonstrating the dissection of a frog."

She nodded and said, "You are given permission to sit out of biology whenever the topic of dissections is going to be present."

I sighed and said, "I would prefer if the dissections were canceled for at least this year. If that is alright, even the mention of cutting something open…"

"I understand, this year the dissections will be canceled," The biology teacher started to complain when she raised her hand and silenced him saying, "You were saying that you didn't have enough time to work on cell development, now you have more than enough time."

"HUMPH!" he stood up and walked out of the office.

I followed him, as the door was closing the principal said, "Please leave the room next time you notice an episode coming." I nodded and ran to catch with my teacher.

We entered the class and I sat down next to Sam again and the teacher begrudgingly explained, "It seems that this year we will be skipping dissecting the frog, or any other creature, due entirely to Lance and his 'difficulty' with death."

Sam looked at me in bewilderment and started to ask something when Dash blurted out, "If we aren't going to do dissection what will we be working on?"

The teacher smirked at me and said, "Cell development and DNA formation."

* * *

><p>Even though Teach had blamed the whole situation on me Dash and his group still considered me popular. I entered the cafeteria and was swarmed by them, I saw Dash standing in front of me and asked, "Um, do you know anyone that can help me with my biology homework? I need a little help with it."<p>

He laughed and directed me to a table where Sam was sitting with her two friends. I walked over to them and sat next to the Techno Geek, across from me were the blue eyed teenager and Sam. Sam looked up at me and smiled, I asked, "So, what are your names?"

The blue eyed teen asked, "Why are you hanging out with us, your part of the popular crown."

I shook my head and said, "I am so not popular, one day you will know why. Anyway, I'm at a disadvantage, you know my name and I don't know yours."

Sam spoke up before her friends could make fools of themselves, "I'm Samantha Manson, but I go by Sam, This is Danny Fenton." She pointed to young man sitting next to her, "And he is Tucker Foley." She pointed to the Techno geek who seemed to be playing a game on what looked to be an outdated PDA and eating a greasy, fat, smelly, burger.

He looked up from his game to raise his burger in the air as if saying hi. I must have had a disgusted look on my face because he swallowed and asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

I shook my head and asked, "How can you possibly eat that 'thing' in your hand, it is absolutely revolting."

He looked shocked, as if I had just said that his PDA was a piece of trash (which it was), he looked at the 'burger' than back at me and shoved it into my face saying, "it's delicious, try it."

I scooted over a seat and said, "I'll pass, I'd rather eat my own lunch if you don't mind."

One of Sam's eyebrows raised as she asked, "What did you bring yourself for lunch?"

I smiled and pulled a small box out of my bag, I placed it on the table and opened the box and said, "A homemade turfwich."

Danny and Tucker asked, "A what?"

Sam stared for a moment and asked, "Are you an ultra-recyclo vegetarian?" I nodded as I bit into the small sandwich, Sam said, "And you stopped our school from dissecting frogs, I can't believe it, now I can put my plan into action."

Danny looked at her suspiciously and asked, "What are you planning?"

She smiled at him as innocently as she could and turned back to me and asked, "What are you doing after school?"

I looked up from my sandwich and said, "One second," I reached into my front pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses, then I pulled a PDA out of my pocket and used the stylus to check my schedule. "I have nothing planned today, why do you ask?"

She smiled and said, "We were going to Danny's house after school, do you want to…"

Tucker interrupted her when he saw the PDA in my hand and he asked, "How did you get that, it hasn't been released yet, they said that model won't be ready until next year."

I smiled at Sam and said, "I would be delighted to come," I then turned to Tucker and said, "This is the only prototype ever made, my father was the creator of the newest PDA."

Tucker lightened up and asked, "Do you think he can get me a pre-release?"

I looked at the PDA in my hand and said, "I'm sorry but you will have to wait until the next model comes out, this model was put out of production when its creator died."

Tucker looked put out, then he realized exactly what I had said, he started to ask, "Does that mean your fath., OUCH!"

He glared at Sam across the table then saw the look on her face, he looked at my face and decided not to bring up that topic again. I put away my glasses and PDA and said, "I'll see you guys after school." They all nodded and watched as I walked away, shortly after the bell rang signaling that classes had started again.

* * *

><p>I was leaning against the tree that stood outside the front doors of the school waiting for Sam, Tucker, and Danny to exit the school.<p>

I watched as they came out of the school and could clearly hear Danny saying, "I didn't agree to let him join us, we don't even know who he is. For all we know he could be a murderer, you two did see him attack the biology teacher right?"

Sam laughed at him and said, "You are being foolish, he's harmless." I walked out from behind the tree and revealed myself, Sam and Danny jumped and Tucker screamed, just a little.

I chuckled and said, "Lead the way," I bowed to as I said it. Danny glared daggers at me, Sam looked happy to see me and Tucker, well tucker looked like he was extremely embarrassed.

I followed them the mile to Danny's house listening to them talk to each other, when I saw Danny's house and the sigh on the front that said 'Fenton Works' I stared at the sign as we walked closer and then we were walking in the front door.

Danny looked around at the empty living room, and yelled, "Mom, Dad I'm home."

There was a shot from deeper in the house that said, "Danny we're in the lab, hurry and come down here there is something we want to show you."

Danny rushed into the lab, followed shortly by his friends and me. Two people were standing in front of a giant hole in the wall one female and the other male. The female was wearing a blue jumpsuit with red goggles and a satchel, and the male was a very heavy set man wearing an orange jumpsuit. I assumed these were Danny's parents.

Danny's dad was holding two extension plugs and Danny's mom said, "Danny this is our latest invention, the ghost portal, Jack activate the portal."

"Yes Maddie," Jack exclaimed as he slammed the extension cords together, there was a small spark then nothing else happened.

Jack looked depressed and he started to walk up the stairs followed shortly by Maddie, who was desperately trying to comfort him.

After they had gone we started to stare into the hole that was supposed to be a ghost portal, Sam said, "Danny, you should check it out."

Danny looked at her and said, "Why me?"

I smiled and said, "I'll go it your too afraid."

He looked at me and said, "No, no, I'll go just let me put on a jumpsuit."

He changed into a black jumpsuit and was preparing to enter the portal, Sam said, "Be careful." He smiled at her and nodded before walking blindly into the portal, about halfway in he tripped over a cord and his hand shot out slamming into the wall. There was a click sound then Danny was engulfed in a green energy which quickly filled the hole that was made for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here is my first chapter, I hope you liked it, I would like to know your honest opinion about this story, I am very skeptical about continuing, so please let me know if I should.<strong>

**Ta Ta For Now**


	2. Chapter 2, the accident

** Okay, back again, here is the next chapter, I thank those who have read my story.**

**A warning, I'm not good at portraying the actions and feelings of the official characters, so they may seem very OOC, sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom, or any characters portrayed in his story.**

Danny stumbled out of the portal and collapsed onto the ground, Sam rushed to his side yelling, "DANNY!" Danny's eyes slowly opened.

His deep sapphire blue eyes stared up at Sam, he had a confused look on his face as if he didn't recognize her. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs followed by Jack yelling, "Is everything alright down there?"

Sam looked into Danny's confused face and asked, "Danny are you alright?"

He blinked once and screamed out in pain, his back arched and his eyes flashed green and his hair started to change to white. Sam had a scared look on her face and I heard footsteps moving down the stairs followed by the frantic yell from Danny's parents as they got closer to the lab.

I rushed to Danny's side and placed a hand on his forehead, I closed my eyes and concentrated on Danny's spirit energy. What I saw confused me, there were two entities inside Danny fighting over possession of his body. I concentrated and tried to help Danny fight off the other energy.

I was thrown back ten feet into the wall as Jack and Maddie entered the lab, they were both looking at me, then they turned their heads to look at where I had been. Danny was sitting up rubbing his head, Maddie asked, "What happened?"

Danny shook his head bewildered and said, "I don't remember."

I struggled back to my feet and said, "The portal suddenly activated and a ghost attacked us."

Both Jack and Maddie looked at me with their full attention and asked, "Which way did it go?"

I pointed up and they bolted back up the stairs. Sam asked me, "Why did you do that? They could have helped."

I walked back towards them and said, "There is something we have to discuss, when we are done, then you can decide what to tell Danny's parents after I tell you what happened inside Danny."

Sam and Tucker shared a look and Danny said, "What do you mean decide what to tell my parents, what would be so bad that I can't tell them? Inside me? What exactly happened?"

"I think that it would be a bad idea to tell ghost hunters that you are now part ghost, don't you?"

"What" all three of them exclaimed.

I sighed and said, "Well, let's see. There was something inside you when you came back through the portal, I don't know what it was, but it was winning the battle. I touched your forehead to try and help you fight off whatever it was. I started to try and help get rid of it but something strange happened, you and the spirit were trying to push each other out of the body, and I guess, during the power struggle you two somehow merged. It is as if the thing you were fighting was a part of you. I think that part of you may have died while you were in that portal."

All three of them Yelled, "What." Again and I scratched my head trying to think of a way to explain it so that they would understand.

I sighed again and said, "I think a part of Danny died while in that portal, I'm not completely sure, but I think I know what part, his inner spirit." Before they could ask what I meant I tried to explain. "There is an old Indian belief that all living creatures have an inner spirit, each person's inner spirit is dormant inside their bodies waiting to be awoken, and depending on what the specific person is experiencing at the time that it wakes up will determine the creature and element that your inner spirit will inhabit. I believe that your inner spirit has taken the form of a ghost, but I do not yet know the element that it inhabits."

Danny was giving me a funny look and asked, "How do you know all this?"

"It is a tale my grandmother told me a few years ago, though I didn't believe it until three weeks ago, when my inner spirit awoke."

Sam asked, "If you don't mind me asking could you tell us how it woke up?"

Danny said, "Yeah, and maybe tell us more about what it means for the spirit to wake up?"

I smiled half-heartedly and said, "Alright, but if I hear that you told anyone about what happened to me then I promise you I will not be happy."

I sighed and said, "Alright, I guess there's no time like the present. My transformation awoke when I was forced to watch my parents and sister get tortured and murdered."

Tucker asked, "Torture, and MURDER? What exactly happened?"

I smiled a very sad smile and said, "I was strapped to a chair in my house as I was forced to watch my best friend torture my parents and sister. He tortured them for hours before killing them, he stared to approach me and I blacked out, the next thing I knew I was standing over his dead body, and there were police sirens outside. I was arrested and brought to the station, I told them everything that happened up until the black out, then I told them that I killed my best friend. I was informed that my 'friend' had already killed fifteen people and was wanted in more than seven states. They believed that I had witnessed my family get murdered but they didn't believe that I killed the serial murderer they thought I was covering for someone because a sword that had 'my friends' blood on it had cut the ropes that were binding me.

"By then though I remembered what had really happened, my inner spirit woke up and tore itself from my body to fight the murderous bastard, the spirit killed him and set me free then he fused with me again, but I wasn't going to tell that to the police, they let me go, sending me to live with my cousin here in Amity Park, though I have yet to actually find their house." The three friends were speechless. I sighed yet again and said, "I'll tell you more about the inner spirit tomorrow at school. I should probably get going, Sam take care of Danny for a while he will be exhausted. And tucker would you be able to mark where I'm going on the map on my PDA?"

Tucker perked up and said, "Of course, where are you headed." He took my PDA from my hand and typed a few things in.

I said, "Well, I wasn't really given an address, my cousin said that I should ask her daughter at school where they live but she forgot to give me her daughter's name."

Tucker lowered my PDA and asked, "What's your cousin's name?"

I scratched the back of my neck and said, "Her is Pamela Johnson…"

Sam's head shot up and she asked, "Did you just say, Pamela Johnson? Do you know if she happened to get married?"

I nodded my head and said, "But I'm not sure who she married, I heard that they had quite a large amount of money, but that didn't help me find the house when I got into town this morning."

Sam stood up and walked over to Tucker and took my PDA from him, she typed something into the screen and handed my PDA back to me. I looked at the screen and I saw the directions on how to get to my location.

I thought about asking how she knew where to go, but decided against it for now, I could ask her later. I thanked her and went up the stairs, I entered the kitchen and then quickly moved to the living room. There was a red headed girl reading a text book sitting on the couch. She had a blue headband that matched her blue eyes, a black long sleeve shirt and blue pants, along with black shoes.

She looked up from her book and smiled at me, she said, "Hi, I'm Jazz, may I ask who you are?"

I smiled and said, "My name is Lance, I'm sorry but I must be on my way."

She nodded and went back to reading her textbook I walked over to the door and saw Jack and Maddie walking up their front steps, Jack looked up at me and asked, "Did you see the ghost?"

I smiled and said, "No he didn't come back this way, I have to go. I'll see you around."

Maddie and Jack walked into their house and I started jogging down the street towards the house marked on my PDA.

I stood before the burgundy door and rang the golden doorbell, after a minute the door was opened by a woman with orange hair and green eyes. She was wearing diamond earrings and a pearl necklace she was wearing a pink dress with white gloves and white shoes.

I kind of recognized her, I asked, "Pamela?"

She stared at my face for a little while and said, "Lance? Is that you, last time I saw you, you were this big." She held her hand three feet from the ground, "I can't believe you're so tall, come in, come in."

I walked into their house and was lead into a large sitting room, I sat down on a couch while Pamela sat in front of me, she looked up and saw someone she said, "Sweetie, come here, I want you to meet Lance, he is my cousin, and he is going to school with Sam."

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a white shirt with a blue and yellow plaid vest and a pair of tan pants. He strolled into the room looking at me, he said, "I don't think that we've met." I shook my head and he asked, "What is your favorite color?"

A confused look crossed my face at his random question, I said, "Orange, why… Wait that's what's different about you, you died your hair orange."

I looked at Pamela and she smiled saying, "Yes, black is such an unsightly color, Especially on members of our family." She gave me a disapproving glace, noticing that I was wearing almost all black. She quickly smiled again showing false sentiment me and my lost family.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming myself and asked, "Is my stuff in my room?"

Pamela looked at her husband and asked, "Jeremy did you have his luggage sent upstairs?"

He smiled at his wife and said, "I had his luggage and his box's sent to the room that we set aside for him."

I stood up and said, "Which room is it?"

Pamela asked, "What's the hurry? You just got here."

"I know and I'm sorry, but you don't seem to enjoy my company and I need to unpack, we can talk in the morning before school."

She looked flustered at my comment and said, "Your room is the fifth room on the right, the door will have your name on it, and it's across the hall from Samantha's room."

I yelled, "THANKS!" as I ran up the stairs and down the hall, I saw the 'PINK' door that had my name on the door. I opened the door and saw that the walls were a similar color. I walked in, the room was very large and my twelve boxes and two suitcases the twelve boxes were lined against the wall to the left in descending order and the two suitcases were next to the dresser, against the far wall was a queen sized bed with princess sheets. I walked over to my largest box and saw that it was open, I opened the top and saw that my things had been gone through. I went to each box and saw that each one was open.

I walked over to my suitcases and saw that they had been left virtually untouched. I shook my head and bolted out the door.

I ran down the stairs, passing Sam on the way, she said, "Hi." But I wasn't listening, I ran into the sitting room I had been in and walked towards Jeremy, I said, "Who put my stuff in my room?"

He seemed confused he said, "A few men I hired."

"Were you supervising the whole time?"

"No, why would…"

I started yelling, "EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY BOXES WAS OPENED!"

Pamela stood up and said, "Calm down, if there is anything missing we can replace it."

I shook my head and said in a quiet angry voice, "Nothing in those boxes is replaceable. The things in those boxes are irreplaceable. Those boxes hold the last memories I have of my parents."

Jeremy said, "The things in the boxes didn't look all that important to me."

I turned around and walked back towards the stairs, I turned back to look at them and said, "From now on do not enter my room or go through my things without my permission, and tell the maid that is to clean my room that it is locked, I will be responsible for cleaning it. Oh yeah, just to let you know, I hate pink."

I turned back to the stairs and started climbing, as I passed Sam I asked, "Could I ask for your help unpacking? And redecorating?"

She smiled and said, "Are you sure you want my help? My parents will _not_ approve."

I turned to her as we climbed the last of the stairs and said, "That was my plan."

**Here is the next chapter, I hope that it was as good as the first, if there is anything you want me to change or explain in more detail let me know.**

**I am changing every character of this story to fit my needs in writing them, so I must rewrite their powers and backstory before they will appear in this story, I have finished five of them but I still have fifty-one more to go. Though the ones that I have finished are characters that won't show up for a while, the only exception is the box ghost, so next chapter 'BEWARE'**

**I will try to explain inner spirits in more detail next time, and if anyone out there has ANY advice for me, I'm all ears.**

**Ta Ta for Now**


End file.
